


Kagehina One Shots

by frogtear



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:54:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29203179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogtear/pseuds/frogtear
Summary: Every once in a while I'll be posting one shots since I write fluff when I'm stressed but I hope you like domestic idiots because that's what you'll be getting
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Kagehina One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy!!  
> More kagehina content on:  
> Twitter - @frogtear_  
> Instagram - @frogtear_  
> Tiktok - @frogtear

Kageyama awoke to a small hand stroking his cheek, he slowly opened his eyes to see his other half smiling at him, he smiled back. “Good Morning sleepyama,” Hinata giggled as Kageyama grasped his hand mid stroke and started to kiss his palm. He started pecking each pad of Hinata's fingers, then slowly made his way up his tan, freckled arm. Hinata let out a content sigh and allowed Kageyama to continue even though he thought his heart might be beating loud enough that Kageyama could hear it. He would never get used to this side of _his_ boyfriend no matter how many times he witnessed it. 

Kageyama left small kisses up Hinata's arm, moving onto his collarbone. Hinata let out a shuddered breath as Kageyama planted longer kisses along his neck, then he moved to his lover’s face, pressing small kisses against his cheeks, one onto his forehead, one onto the tip of his nose and finally one onto his chin. Hinata's face was on fire as Kageyama ran his fingers through his soft fiery curls and finally connected their lips. The kiss was slow, it was intimate, tongues intertwined accompanied by the sound of sheets rustling. 

Hinata let out a soft groan as Kageyama pulled away and rested his forehead onto his lover's shoulder. They laid there for a moment, the curtains parted ever so slightly making their bedroom bright and warm, sunlight reflecting off of the framed photo sitting on the bedside table of their trip to Brazil last summer. Hinata and Kageyama both were laying on their sides facing each other, fingers intertwined. The sunlight hit Hinata's face perfectly, showcasing the freckles splashed across his nose and cheeks. Kageyama was more focused on the round brown eyes staring back at him lovingly, flecks of green showing in the sunlight. 

“Sho, you know I love you..right?” Kageyama murmured as he pushed a stray strand of ginger hair behind Hinata's ears. He grinned and kissed Kageyama “I know, and I love you too,” he murmured as he snuggled closer to Kageyama's chest “always and forever.”


End file.
